hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Pacific typhoon season
The 2012 Pacific typhoon season is an event in which tropical cyclones form in the Western Pacific Ocean. The season will run throughout 2012 with most tropical cyclones forming between May and November. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100th meridian east and the 180th meridian. Within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies who assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin. Whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N-25°N even if the cyclone has had a name assigned to it by the Japan Meteorological Agency. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center are given a number with a "W" suffix. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2012 till:31/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/02/2012 till:17/02/2012 color:ST text:"Pakhar" from:12/02/2012 till:13/02/2012 color:TS text:"Sanvu" from:01/04/2012 till:11/04/2012 color:TY text:"Mawar" from:14/04/2012 till:15/04/2012 color:TD text:"04W" from:05/05/2012 till:08/05/2012 color:TS text:"Guchol" from:16/05/2012 till:21/05/2012 color:TY text:"Talim" from:31/05/2012 till:03/06/2012 color:TY text:"Doksuri" from:19/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:ST text:"Khanun" from:23/06/2012 till:30/06/2012 color:TY text:"Vicente" from:27/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 color:TY text:"Saola" from:30/06/2012 till:02/07/2012 color:TS text:"Damrey" from:04/07/2012 till:08/07/2012 color:ST text:"Haikui" barset:break from:07/07/2012 till:12/07/2012 color:TY text:"Kirogi" from:15/07/2012 till:22/07/2012 color:TY text:"Kai-tak" from:17/07/2012 till:20/07/2012 color:TS text:"Tembin" from:28/07/2012 till:07/08/2012 color:TY text:"Bolaven" from:01/08/2012 till:03/08/2012 color:TS text:"Sanba" from:05/08/2012 till:12/08/2012 color:TY text:"Jelawat" from:08/08/2012 till:13/08/2012 color:TY text:"Ewiniar" from:09/08/2012 till:15/08/2012 color:ST text:"Pewa" from:11/08/2012 till:19/08/2012 color:TY text:"Maliksi" from:15/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:TY text:"Gaemi" from:18/08/2012 till:22/08/2012 color:TS text:"Prapiroon" from:21/08/2012 till:25/08/2012 color:ST text:"Maria" barset:break from:04/09/2012 till:10/09/2012 color:TY text:"Son-Tinh" from:12/09/2012 till:16/09/2012 color:ST text:"Wukong" from:13/09/2012 till:16/09/2012 color:TS text:"Sonamu" from:14/09/2012 till:16/09/2012 color:ST text:"Shanshan" from:15/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 color:TY text:"Yagi" from:16/09/2012 till:03/10/2012 color:TY text:"Leepi" from:20/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:ST text:"Bebinca" from:10/10/2012 till:10/12/2012 color:TY text:"Rumbia" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2012 till:31/01/2012 text:January from:01/02/2012 till:29/02/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:31/03/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:30/04/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:31/05/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:30/06/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:31/07/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December Storms Severe Tropical Storm Pakhar Tropical Storm Sanvu Typhoon Mawar Tropical Depression 04W Tropical Storm Guchol Typhoon Talim Typhoon Doksuri Severe Tropical Storm Khanun Typhoon Vicente Typhoon Saola Tropical Storm Damrey Severe Tropical Storm Haikui Typhoon Kirogi Typhoon Kai-tak Tropical Storm Tembin Typhoon Bolaven Tropical Storm Sanba Typhoon Jelawat Typhoon Ewiniar Severe Tropical Storm Pewa Typhoon Maliksi Typhoon Gaemi Tropical Storm Prapiroon Severe Tropical Storm Maria Super Typhoon Son-Tinh Typhoon Bopha Severe Tropical Storm Wukong Tropical Storm Sonamu Severe Tropical Storm Shanshan Super Typhoon Yagi Typhoon Leepi Severe Tropical Storm Bebinca Typhoon Rumbia Category:Past Typhoon Season Category:Past Typhoon Seasons